


美国罪案故事

by Asteraster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 请大家在搞对象过程中遵纪守法
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	美国罪案故事

**Author's Note:**

> 请大家在搞对象过程中遵纪守法

*  
  
  
“一杯美式，大杯，还有这个。”Thor从收银机旁边的架子上取出一盒薄荷糖，在揣进口袋前对着店员晃了晃。  
  
  
“和他一样，一起结账。”他听到后面的声音说，与此同时有人以一个绝对侵犯个人空间的距离贴上来，Thor回头，说话的是一个瘦削苍白的年轻人，半长的黑发整齐的用发油抹好，身上却不伦不类的套着一件T恤。这个年轻人和Thor对上视线以后露出了一个敷衍的微笑，与此同时，Thor清楚地感受到一把枪顶在后腰，并且示威性的向下按了按。Thor并没有过多的犹豫，付了钱，年轻人抢在他前面抓走了其中一杯，然而顶在腰上的枪依然没有放下来。“好了，我们该离开这里了。”对方说。Thor耸耸肩，顺其自然的朝外面的停车场走去。  
  
  
“你去开车。”对方指挥道，现在那把枪被光明正大的拿了出来，Thor在口袋里摸索钥匙，“不要搞什么花样。”对方说。  
  
  
“我只是在拿钥匙，不是所有人都像你一样拿着枪跑去咖啡店然后就能把车开走。”  
  
  
“我说不要搞什么花样！”对方用力抹了一把头发，把枪口敲在Thor身上。他在确保Thor坐进驾驶位里之后匆匆绕到另一边副驾驶的位置上去，用力拽上车门。  
  
  
“所以这是劫持？”Thor问。  
  
  
“劫持，对，劫持。”对方神经质地重复了几遍这个词，“现在听我说，我有一个计划，大计划，我要去杀一个人。他把我害了进去，五年。他觉得我罪有应得，以为事情可以就这样结束了。没有什么是可以轻易结束的，我现在要让他知道这一点。”  
  
  
“我不会帮你杀人，我只是从办公室出来买一杯咖啡……”Thor不想和这个突然交代犯罪计划而且说话没头没尾的人有过多纠缠。  
  
  
“你根本没有认真听！”Loki把枪托用力砸向储物盒，留下了一个浅坑。Thor看着他把头埋低，似乎是在平整情绪，当他抬起头的时候，那种敷衍的笑容又挂在他的脸上，Thor看着笑纹挂上他的眼角又迅速消失。“Thor，你叫Thor对吧，我看到了你的工卡，你可以喊我Loki，现在我们互相结识了。Thor不会杀掉任何人，我保证。我现在有一点小麻烦，所以需要有人帮一个小忙。我需要一个司机，你带我去一个地方，那里有事先藏好的另一辆车，然后我们分道扬镳，我把那辆车开走，你可以回来，或者去什么其他该死的地方，不会有人追查得到。Thor，我睡不踏实，你得帮帮我，帮我把那些坏人一劳永逸的从噩梦里赶出去。”  
  
  
Loki抬起眼睛，那柄枪被他干脆丢在地上，踢得远远的。Thor看着眼前这个自说自话的小骗子，前一秒还在虚张声势，下一秒突然对着一个刚刚认识二十分钟的陌生人（还有十分钟一直用枪顶着对方）佯装可怜。空气中弥漫着劣质皮革的味道，Thor盯着对方T恤上已经褪色的图案，深吸一口气，在对方夸张的笑声中把工牌从脖子上扯下来，绕了几圈丢出窗外。  
  
  
“Loki，现在让我们看看该去哪里。”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Thor的仪表盘上面放着一张地图，他把它递给Loki，后者打开地图，煞有其事的看了一阵，然后团作一团拉开车窗扔了出去。  
  
  
“大个子，你不需要这个。”他说。  
  
  
他们沿着公路一直向北开，中间在移动餐厅买了热狗，太阳落山之后Loki坐在方向盘前开了一小段路，然后停下给车子加油，招牌上用霓虹灯拙劣地拼着“美国唯一有电影院的加油站”。Loki兴致勃勃的向工作人员询问那个电影院，对方指了指后面一座小屋。屋子里有着一股常年不通风的霉味，几把旧椅子，一块投影布。他们坐下了一会儿之后投影仪开始运转，电影是从一半开始的，像是之前哪个人坐在这里，有什么事临时离开了一样。然而Loki看得津津有味，老式的椅子没有扶手，他就干脆靠在Thor身上。Thor能感觉到对方比自己凉那么一截的胳膊贴在自己小臂上，他觉得自己身上的热量都要随着这一小块皮肤流失殆尽。他就那么僵硬地坐着，一动不敢动，哪怕此时并没有任何枪口对准着自己。  
  
  
他们进来时电影已接近结局，演职人员名单滚过时，Loki随机挑着那些名字读出来，然后是短暂的黑屏，放映机开始重头播放。  
  
  
“这么多名字。”他叹着气，又换上了那副扮可怜的腔调，“谈谈你自己吧，Thor，你是做什么的。”  
  
  
“我应答电话。”Thor干巴巴的说。他突然对Loki这种语调感到厌烦，他们一路上没有说几句话，但是Thor能感觉到Loki的状态在极度亢奋和极度易碎之间不停跳转，无论哪一种都带着一股装腔作势的味道，像是在应激状况下匆忙扣上的一个假面。他有点想见一见那个真实的Loki。  
  
  
“监狱里是什么样子。”Thor问，直截了当。  
  
  
Loki发出一阵嘲弄的声音，“糟透了，像所有其他地方一样。最糟糕的是，一旦你习惯了，你就会开始觉得这一切也没那么糟了。”  
  
  
Thor听着宛如绕口令的这句话，忍不住笑了出来。  
  
  
“你想杀的那个人，他嫁祸于你？”Thor接着问。  
  
  
“差不多吧，他把刀递到我手里，事后却矢口否认。”Loki干脆从椅子上滑下去，坐在地上念念自语。Thor这才发现他穿着一双棕红色的尖头皮靴，同样细心打上了油，“我猜他搞不好是真的老糊涂忘了，但这不是件能和人说对不起我忘了的事情。所以我要把刀还给他，不管他是在打高尔夫，还是插着呼吸管躺在养老院里。”  
  
  
很公平，Thor想。他想接着问下去，更多的细节，前因后果。Loki却对此感到厌烦。

  
  
“闭嘴。”他下令，声音里带着不知从何而来的怒火，大到盖过了女主人公的台词。然后侧过身去，整个身体靠在椅子腿上，把自己团起来，脸埋在胳膊里，用后背对着Thor。Thor从他的角度恰好能看到Loki翘起的一簇发尾，他想了想，也坐在了地上，和Loki保持着一小块距离。硬毛地毯扎着他的手心，投影光把Loki的后背染成一股失真的蓝色，令人看不真切。Thor只能隐约看到一小截脊椎把衣服的布料顶起来，跟着呼吸轻微的起伏，像一只柔软的动物。  
  
  
“你真是个怪人。”过了一会儿，Loki开始念念自语，“你的胳膊比我粗上两个号，却就这么跟着我走了。你的车里放着地图和电台，而且你还把打火器堵住了。操，你从来不抽烟吗？”  
  
  
Thor忍不住笑了起来，“我不在车里抽。”他从口袋里掏出打火机冲着Loki的背影丢过去，换来一声虚张声势的痛呼。Loki懒洋洋地反手把打火机摸回去，Thor富有耐心的等了一会儿，Loki叹着气把自己从一个球的状态舒展开，烟雾从他的嘴中涌入黑暗。他点燃另一根烟递给Thor。  
  
  
“而你的手枪没有上膛。”Thor说。他不确定Loki是否听到了这句话，至少对方表现得无动于衷。他能确定Loki正处于一种难得的平和里，像是在一座安全的大房子里，确定无人能够破门而入，什么都无法打扰到他，也无法伤害到他。

  
  
Thor知道Loki在说谎，从咖啡店劫持开始，到他的复仇计划，每一步都太荒唐了。Loki把每一件事情都真假参半的说出来，Thor不知道这些谎言的边界究竟在哪里，他现在不愿意细想这个。电影字幕又一次滚过，没有人说话，也没有人要起身离开，他们就那么坐着，手里的香烟戳进凝固的黑暗里，直到那一点火光在手指间消失。Thor对于后来发生的事情不是那么确定，Loki还在一遍遍的看那部该死的电影，而他自己睡着了，迷迷糊糊被电影吵醒，突然发现Loki已经离开了电影院。  
  
  
Thor先是去摸身上的钥匙，确认还在口袋里。他定了定神，撑着椅子让自己站起来，肩膀上的肌肉发出一连串抗议，他拖着一只有点发麻的腿，向外走，推开门的时候潮湿又寒冷的空气扑上来，让他忍不住打了个喷嚏。Loki插着口袋站在一根废弃的电线杆旁，低着头，不知道在想什么，因为寒冷缩着身子，看上去有一点驼背。Thor就远远地看着，同时试图依靠生物钟弄清现在的时间。他会看一点星座，从以前的同事那里学的，但是它们现在都被云遮挡住了，从睡梦中惊醒的混沌还缠绕着他，有那么一会儿，Thor觉得自己被丢到了世界的外面，时间在此凝固，太阳不会再次升起，只有他，Loki和一个永远循环播放同一部电影的电影院。他不舍得破坏这个时刻，直到Loki发现了他，冲着他的方向挥了挥手，然后朝着车的方向走过去。  
  
  
“我以为你走了。”Thor抢先钻进驾驶座，他可不想让一个缺少睡眠的家伙来开车。  
  
  
“我劫持了你，记得吗。”Loki轻描淡写地说，“向那边开。”他指了指一个岔路口，然后彻底安静了下来。Thor曾经用余光扫过几次Loki，有时他在睡觉，有时他只是茫然地睁着一双看不出焦距的眼睛，一动不动。天光渐亮的时候，Thor在路牌上看到了Loki口中所说的那个小镇的名字，他把车停在路牌旁边，掏出手机发了一条短信。Loki睡着了，看上去还算安稳，Thor想到他提到的噩梦，犹豫了一下要不要喊醒他，最后他下定了决心。“醒醒，我们到了。”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Loki并没有直接去换车，对此Thor并不感到出乎意料，他饶有耐心地按Loki的指挥在小镇里兜着圈子。Loki让他在一些地方停下，然后短暂消失在各式各样的建筑里。Thor没有询问对方在消失的时候做了什么，尽管对此他抱有不小的好奇心。最后他们停在了快餐店外面的停车场里，Loki的腰间别着一把新搞来的枪。  
  
  
“你想吃什么。”Thor解开安全带。  
  
  
“等一下，让我想一想。”Loki伸手按住了Thor，脸上带着一股奇怪的志满意得的微笑。他把身子向前探，用手将玻璃上的雾气抹去，全神贯注的眯着眼睛往餐厅里张望。Thor注意到他的一只手在膝盖上握紧又松开。  
  
  
“我可以去点外带。”Thor轻声建议，他大概有点明白将要发生的事情了。他曾经猜测过Loki究竟想要做什么，尤其是在电影院那一夜之后，当Loki平静下来时看上去就像一个郁郁不得志的普通人，被生活中的各种事情反复碾压，最后变成一团冷掉的灰烬。但是现在他又变成他们第一次见面时的样子了，举手投足间带着一股被压抑的狂热。  
  
  
餐厅里靠窗坐着一位金色头发的老人，正在小口啜饮着眼前的咖啡。Loki解开安全带，肌肉紧绷着，手指在门把手上近乎神经质的敲打。Thor能感觉到有什么东西正从Loki强力克制住的平静下露出来，一分钟比一分钟更强烈。他似乎不可控制的要对遇到的一切事情表现出憎恶与唾弃，满腔怒火，近乎生理本能地讨厌一切事情发展的态势，讨厌每一个人的语气，步伐和姿态，甚至厌恶自身的存在。那些厌恶如此迅速的堆积起来，令他摆出一副攻击的姿态，灯光衬得Loki的脸上是一片病态的苍白，Thor开始在头脑中盘算形式，他根本不知道这股怒火从何而来，也不想扯进这件事里来，但他现在无法采取任何行动，除非Loki冲进快餐厅一枪崩了那个老人，彻底结束他的愤怒，或者……  
  
  
他有另外一个猜测，他猜电影院里那个灰烬一样的Loki是他的底色，你无法再次点燃一团灰烬。  
  
  
Thor在心里计算着时间，快餐店的生意算不上冷清，总有人进进出出，或许Loki搞不好只是在等所有人都离开，Thor想，然而下一秒他便改变了想法，老人向窗外无意的一瞥，身旁的Loki明显瑟缩了一下。  
  
  
他要在较量中败下阵来了，Thor想。  
  
  
“够了。”最后，他听到Loki这样说，同时整个人向后倒，缩进椅子里，像是要把自己和整个世界撕扯开一样。Thor知道这一切终于结束了，他松开已经在方向盘上握得发麻的手。车里的空气算不上热，然而他们的身上都起了汗，尤其是Loki，他看上去疲惫不堪，像是刚刚发了病一样，怒气烟消云散，似乎刚才的一切都只是一个幻觉。

*

Thor一言不发地驶离停车场，朝着公路的方向开。在走到一半时，Loki突然要求停车，嗓音沙哑。他们停在了一栋毫不起眼的住宅外面，一楼的客厅亮着灯，橙黄色的的灯光透过窗帘穿出来。Loki熟门熟路的翻进院子里，从里面把大门打开，同时异常利落的从花盆里翻出了屋子的钥匙。他转过身冲Thor招了招手，示意对方和他一起进去。Thor慢吞吞的把车停正，要是Loki真的搞出什么非法闯入的事情，他想，那么对方报警之后至少Loki可以来得及跑出来，跳上他的车，发动机还没有熄火，他可以立刻载着他们跑到世界尽头去。Lok的身影投射在窗帘上，屋里并没有人，Thor揉了揉自己的头发，收起了不知道哪里来的蠢念头。他看了看手机，把一切正常的短信和自己的定位再次发送出去。

等待Thor终于进到屋里时Loki正坐在沙发上百无聊赖的用遥控器翻着电视频道，面前的茶几上摆着一个巨大的纸箱，破破烂烂的，沾满了尘土，侧面用油性笔写着邮寄地址。

“我给他的圣诞礼物。”Loki指指那个包裹，“你为什么不打开看看呢？”

Thor以为那只是一句自言自语，他的注意力放在观察这间屋子上了，再普通不过的一个客厅，扶手椅上搭着睡袍，桌子上放着蘸着花生酱的账单，墙上挂着相框。Thor凑近了看，一个正值壮年的男人手里举着鱼竿，还有几张他和妻子的合影，全都上了年份，泛着黄色。似乎从某一年开始，他就突然发现自己的人生不值得记录一样。虽然相差甚远，Thor从照片里男人的面容上辨认出了一些熟悉的痕迹，那个坐在快餐店里的老人，还有，他回头看了看Loki，一些轮廓和照片上的男人完美的融合在一起。

“你为什么不打开看一看呢？”Loki问他，“既然你一直怀疑我的身份。”

“监狱系统里没有你的名字。”Thor说。

“我似乎撞上了专业人士。”Loki依然懒洋洋地坐在沙发里，“可能我给你的是一个假名字，也可能我在其他的州服刑，无视了保释条例偷偷跑过来。Thor，你比你看上去的要聪明不少。你的车里放着地图和电台，还能看出我的枪没有上膛，你曾经是警察，探长，还是别的什么？”

“现在不是讨论我的时候。”

“但是我看见了你的工牌，亲眼所见，所以是什么让你放弃了，转而成了格子间里一个朝九晚五的齿轮。一定是什么大事，不可挽回。让我猜猜看，你在不停的和人通信，我睡觉很浅，别以为我不知道，所以一腔孤勇……”

“我误伤了搭档。”Thor忍无可忍了，他有种预感，Loki马上就要把他一直避而不谈的事情揭露出来，他得在那之前找回点聊胜于无的自尊。

“老套的故事。”Loki发出干涩的笑声，同时把箱子上的胶带撕开，将箱子里的东西倾倒在地毯上。

并没有什么值得让人看上第二眼的东西，课本，奖状，印着学校吉祥物的水杯，甚至还有一件皱巴巴的衬衫，价格优势胜过了剪裁，是那种初出茅庐的大学生在找工作时最喜欢的样式。看上去不过是一个大学生在毕业前寄给家里的包裹。

“我把这个寄回来，谎称监狱不允许寄存这么多私人物品，他真的就信了，这箱子上面连监狱的标志都没有。”Loki从里面捡起一个可笑的圣诞帽，扣在脑袋上，“或许他根本不在乎。”

“所以你根本没有……”Thor没想到事情会有这样一个出乎意料的发展，他在前一秒还在思考迅速放倒对方的最佳途径。

“毕业以后我就直接去了证券行业。”Loki紧接着又补上了一句，“无聊的要命，搞不好监狱还要更好一些。”

*

时间往回拨，在其他人还在毕业典礼上开心地挽着家长的手合影时，Loki早早把学位服换了下来，准备把最后一点私人物品塞进包裹里。他的母亲去世的早，从那以后，父亲也回来的越来越晚。这个可怜的中年人似乎被卸去了所有力气，他甚至不借酒消愁，只是每天在下班后尽可能长时间的待在办公室里，等到清洁工准备锁门时才会提着包离开，找一个安静明亮的快餐厅接着坐下来，点一杯饮料，直到后半夜才回到家中。小Loki曾经试着等待爸爸回来，他要给他看一看自己在学校画的画，哪怕至少说一句晚安。他就抱着画，坐在空荡荡的客厅里，屏息静气听着门外的动静，天花板上的灯光晃得他越来越困，他开始忍不住打起了瞌睡，却依然尽力留出一只耳朵，直到他某一次突然从瞌睡中清醒过来，发现父亲的帽子已经挂在门口了，而卧室的门却已经关上。客厅里的灯依然亮着，他的父亲总是要让家里亮着一盏灯，哪怕他并不愿意在其中停留。

小Loki收起了那副画，还收起了很多其他的祈愿，他一个人上下学，一个人把课本里看不懂的地方弄明白，他发现自己还挺擅长这么做的，如果来另外一个人帮他说不定反而会搞得拖拖拉拉一团糟。他对于自己的父亲则保持了一种模模糊糊的态度，一方面，对方保证他有吃有穿，生活优渥，另一方面，在为数不多的父子对话里（往往以问答形式展开），他发现了谎言的好处。他开始隐瞒自己的生活，去同学家他会故意说成去图书馆，午餐的意面他会汇报成吐司，其实并没有什么区别，但处于一种幽微难辨的心理，Loki总是会带着戒备给出一个南辕北辙的回答。他的父亲也从不细究，哪怕自己的儿子怀里夹着一厚摞书声称自己要去游泳也只是点一点头。久而久之，谎言成了Loki单方面宣布胜利的报复方式，后来他上了大学，发现了这个世界中还有其他的家庭，他们像麦片广里那样坐在一个桌子上吃晚饭，分享自己一天的见闻，于是他的谎言更加变本加厉了。大学期间他只回过两次家，对自己的课程和成绩讳莫如深，哪怕他的学分绩非常完美，他巴不得让父亲认为自己是个混日子的。到了毕业那一年，他更是干脆“宣布”自己因为毒品交易进了局子。

算一算日子，他应该“刑满释放”了，Loki本来打算继续上演他的全套谎言，他甚至从一些不那么正规的途径里弄来的了枪，结果他在加油站撞见了来楼下买杯咖啡的Thor，他突发奇想，不如把谎言做大一点，他的心里有了最甜蜜的复仇，让这个陌生人帮一点小忙，他要走到自己的父亲前面，一五一十的亲口把这些年来的事情如实奉告，他要让对方突然发现自己的儿子是个值得骄傲的人，然后在这位老人或许会产生的那么一点点愧疚当中亲手杀了他。双重翻转，Loki想着这样的计划，几乎要笑出声来。

但是后来有些事情不一样了，那个大个子，Loki敢打赌对方在暗中搞什么鬼，他不止一次看到对方偷偷摸摸地掏出手机。他突然感到一阵没来由的厌烦，或许直接冲上去一枪崩掉自己的亲生父亲也是个不错的计划，凭着那么一点父子相传的血，Loki有预感他的父亲恐怕根本不会在乎自己的儿子究竟是毒贩还是白领。那个夜晚，他在电影院里又一次看着演员列表滚过，Thor已经彻底睡死过去，手机松松的插在口袋里，只要Loki一伸手，就能知道他究竟发了什么内容。如果要成为一个谎言大师，你一定要掌握所有人的所有行动，他把手伸出去，放在那个冰凉的小玩意上，Thor对此毫无察觉，因为仰着头枕在座椅上，轻微的打着呼，看上去蠢到惨不忍睹。Loki嫌弃的把手收回来，只顺走了掉在对方大腿上的打火机，径直走出电影院。当第一支烟点燃的时候，他脑海里是Thor离开座椅坐在地上，小心翼翼离他隔了那么一段距离的样子。

Loki最终也没有过上麦片广告里那样的生活，他觉得这没有什么。到最后，他坐在自己的家里，灯光明亮，这个家里没有一丝他的痕迹，他突然同情起自己的父亲，同情他是那种夜里要有光亮的人。此刻，他看着那个被自己强行卷进这一切的大个子从纸箱里拿出一本年鉴，一行行认真看下去，他无比希望自己编织的那个谎言是真实的，他怀揣深仇大恨，将要浪迹天涯，而Thor则是他的人质，他要么被Thor毁灭，要么被Thor拯救，无论是哪种结局，直到最后一秒，他都会在自己身边。

*

Thor感到哭笑不得。

一起可能发生的凶杀案急转直下有了这样一个结局，这超出了他最大的想象能力。他把箱子扶正，将散落一地的东西一件件放了回去，只留下了Loki头上的那顶蠢帽子。无论如何，他们都不应该在这里逗留太久，父子相见想必不会是什么感人的情景。

“我们离开这里。”他说。

“你可以报警的，或者干脆把我扔在这里。Thor，你的任务已经完成了。”

“我不能让你一个人在这里。”Thor坚持道。

Loki低着头，手指在袖子里不安的搓来搓去，“如果你想减轻一些误伤同事的愧疚心，我不是你的心理问题解救方案。”

他不在乎什么其他的事情了，他现在只想疲倦地坐下来，任由一切发生。但是他最后的自尊心不允许Thor看到这一幕，他打起最后一分精神，执意要撵走Thor。

然而Thor依然没有放弃，他甚至走近了一步，“走吧，Loki。”他说。

Loki放弃了挣扎。如果这是结局的话，他想，那不如就这样吧。

他们把箱子留在了桌子上，Loki决定不去想象父亲发现以后的神情，他不想再在幻想中获得满足了。Thor坐在驾驶位上，他们一直往镇外开，路灯从他们的头顶富有节奏的闪过，Loki辨认不出方向，他不知道他们是否在向回走。他们在汽车旅馆停下过夜，顶着黑眼圈的前台询问需要几间屋子，他们两个各自沉默不语，似乎在进行一场暗中角力。直到前台露出不厌烦的神色时，Thor终于小声说，“一间。”

等Loki从浴室里出来的时候，Thor正靠在床头读一份报纸。

“你和他们怎么说的？”Loki问，语气平静的像是问第二天的早晨。

“谁？”Thor一瞬间没有反应过来。

“你手机里的那个人。”

“我说自己需要放一个假，请他们照顾好办公桌子上的花。”

“你在办公桌上养了花。”Loki重复了一遍，带着笑意，Thor也跟着笑了。

“我要去买一杯咖啡。”Loki说，“你要吃什么吗？”

“现在？”Thor坐直了一点身子，“这附近有咖啡店么？”

“上一个路口有，你想吃汉堡吗？”

Thor摇了摇头。Loki从椅子上捞起外套，又弯下腰在床上翻找钱包，他的头发半干着，还带着一股潮气，嘴里抱怨着淋浴头太矮，总是会磕到脑袋。

“Loki，你会回来吧。”Thor突然有了一个奇怪的念头，“你不会就这么一走了之对吧。”

Loki怔了一下，“我只是去买一杯咖啡。”他说，捋了一把自己的头发，同时把钱包揣进口袋里。

“我有一种糟糕的预感。”Thor说，“我怕你不回来了。”

“你应该去洗个热水澡，放松一下。”Loki犹豫了一下，但他还是走过去，不自然拍了拍Thor的肩膀，手在对方的衣服上停留的稍微久了一些，“然后我就会回来了，我们可以讨论一下接下来去哪里。”

“对……抱歉……我只是有点累，今天发生了很多事情，”Thor低声说，“我可以先看看地图，帮我也带一杯咖啡吧。”

Loki点了点头，“一会儿见。”他说。

等那扇门关上之后，Thor把报纸丢在一边，靠进枕头里。他没有去拿地图，他想先睡一小觉。睡眠是吞噬时间的利器，Thor放任自己坠入其中，等到醒来时，Loki会回来，带着咖啡。他们在地图上把所有选项圈出来，去一个崭新的地方，换一个身份重新开始，这听起来足够好了。只要等Loki回来，这是他现在唯一的任务。

在昏黄的灯光中，他安然入睡。

END


End file.
